Accidental Encouter
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Where will an accidental encouter take Gabriella Montez.


**Accidental Encounter**

**One Shot**

**Gabriella sighed another day, another lunch break, another quick walk round to Starbucks for a sandwich and coffee. Today was not her day. The copy machine was broken, her computer was playing up. Her boss had shouted at her because she hadn't made 10 copies of the papers for the meeting and because she hadn't finished her article. Thus her lunch break had been shortening to half an hour. She was told to go get lunch while the IT guys sort out her computer and the copy machine and she was to be back in half an hour and have eaten.**

**So just as she turned to leave Starbucks sandwich and coffee in hand, some bloke knocked into her dropping his coffee on her top and causing her coffee to fall out of her hand and down her skirt and onto her shoes.**

**"****Are you kidding me," she cried**

**"****Sorry," said the guy**

**"****Save it Uggg this is not my day," she murmured dabbing at her top with a napkin.**

**"****You know that will make it worse," said the guy**

**Gabriella looked up and glared at him.**

**"****Why don't I buy you a new outfit," he said**

**"****Don't have time I have to be back at work in 5 minutes," she muttered**

**"****Boss on your back?" he asked**

She nodded. "I have to go but thank you for the offer," she said

"Your boss is going to kill you," said the guy

"No she yeah she is she's interview Troy Bolton in half an hour and I'll have to stand there being a waitress and refreshing drinks and then she will fire me because I was late from lunch, the copy machine is broken, my computer packed up and I am covered in coffee and I sink," she grumbled

"And what's the problem with Troy Bolton?" asked the guy

"Nothing except for the fact he can pour his own water himself I don't see why I should have to do it" she grumbled

"Your right I can," said the guy

That was when Gabriella looked up.

"Crap your Troy Bolton," she said

"Yes I am now I'm assuming your boss is Claire Morgan at Clemise Magazine?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"Then she won't mind if I detain you so you can get something new to wear," said Troy

"If I get fired I'm blaming you," said Gabriella

"Come on eat your sandwich on the way," said Troy

"Where are you taking me," she asked

"To get you a new outfit," he said pulling her into a shop

"Choose anything you whole outfit is probably soaked though right," said Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"So choose a whole new outfit lingerie, dress or whatever and shoes," he said

Gabriella quickly grabbed some things and headed into the changing rooms. While in there her phone started to ring. But her bag was outside the changing room.

She popped her head out of the curtain.

"Could you check that for me?" asked Gabriella

Troy rifled though her bag until he found the phone. "It's Claire Morgan," he said

"Great you can answer it she likes you," she said disappearing back though the curtain.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. YOU WERE DUE BACK 20 MINUTES AGO. THAT ARTICLE IS DUE TO HALF AN HOUR, MY MEETING IS IN 10 MINUTES AND TROY BOLTON'S INTERVIEW IS IN 20 MINUTES AND HE'S NOT HERE YET," shouted Miss Morgan

"Miss Morgan?" asked Troy

"Yes who is this and why are you on my employee's phone?" asked Miss Morgan

"This is Troy Bolton. I bumped into Gabriella in Starbucks and spilled coffee all over her. Where just in top shop and I will have her back in the office in 20 minutes," said Troy

"Of course Mr Bolton," said Miss Morgan before she hung up.

"God I wish I could talk to her like that," said Gabriella stepping out the changing room.

Troy whistled "Very nice," he commented

Gabriella was wearing a purple cap sleeve bodycon dress with a medium metal stubbed waist belt and a pair of black gladiator platforms.

"Do you want jewellery to match?" asked Troy

"Doesn't matter," said Gabriella

"Gabriella come on let's go get some jewellery make Claire Morgan's jaw drop," said Troy

"Her jaw will drop if I walk into her office with you," said Gabriella

"And you looking amazing," said Troy

"Ok but I can't wear this out of the shop," said Gabriella

"I squared it with the manager," said Troy

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you," she said

"It was my fault your not burned are you?" asked Troy

"A little red but I'll be fine so jewellery?" she asked

"You like jewellery I take it," he said

Gabriella nodded.

"Well be quick I have to get you back to your office in ten minutes," he said

Handing the unwanted to clothes to the sales assistant Gabriella headed when Troy stopped her.

"Do you like this dress?" asked Troy holding up a $195 limited attention bead midi dress.

"Doesn't matter," called Gabriella

"I'll take that as a yes," muttered Troy

He smiled and thanked the sales assistant before heading out of the changing room the dress in his hands.

"One outfit," said Gabriella

"Gabriella I have more money than I know what to do with a 195 dollar dress plus what you're already weaning isn't an issue," said Troy

"Are you sure?" asked Gabriella

"I'm positive," said Troy

Gabriella quickly choose a clear spike and stone ring, a pair of coloured chain hoop earrings, a mini cross drape double ring, a mixed shape bangle pack and a mega seedbead necklace. She then joined Troy had the counter and was handed 5 bags.

She scowled, took them and headed out the shop Troy following.

"You're angry I bought more stuff for you that you don't know about?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"I got you a couple of pairs of jeans, a red crochet top, some denim shorts, tops and some more black sandals, heels and boots," said Troy

"Why?" asked Gabriella

"Because I felt like it," said Troy

"Right were here," said Gabriella

"Don't you have a car?" asked Troy

"It's parked at my apartment round the corner," said Gabriella

"Well then lets keep walking and drop of your bags," said Troy

"You go in," said Gabriella

"Not without you. I am your shield," said Troy

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

They continued to Gabriella's flat and were back at the office five minutes later.

When Gabriella's phone rang.

"I'm coming up now," she said and hung up.

"I'm her secretary. So I'll go in first and you follow after she'll start shouting at me but if you walk in after a couple of sentences she'll stop," said Gabriella

Troy nodded.

Minutes later they had taken Miss Morgan's own elevator straight up to her office and Gabriella was had just entered the lion's den.

"YOU ARE TWO HOURS LATE, YOU'VE NOT DONE ANYTHING I HAVE ASKED YOU TODAY. YOU HAVE TRICKED TROY BOLTON INTO KNOCKING HIS COFFEE ALL OVER YOU SO YOU COULD SPEND TIME WITH HIM AND USE HIS MONEY AND NOW YOU'VE NOT EVEN BROUGHT HIM WITH YOU. I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO FIRE YOU. YOU WILL HAVE NO LUNCH BREAKS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK," shouted Miss Morgan

Troy walked in.

"Claire," he said

"Miss Montez leave us please," Claire said

Gabriella nodded turned glared at Troy.

"Wait," called Troy "I have something to say,"

Gabriella paused and turned round and Troy turned to Miss Morgan.

"Miss Morgan The coffee incident was all my fault. I offered to buy her an new outfit. And the way you've just shouted at her, threatened her and taken her lunch of her which she is entitled to I have good mind to put Miss Montez is touch with my lawyers so she can sue you. However that is up to her. What I will say is this interview is over and I do not wish to have anything to do with you magazine again," said Troy

Gabriella's jaw dropped open.

"The other thing I will say is," said Troy turning to Gabriella "Gabriella are you busy tonight?" asked Troy

Gabriella shook her head.

"Good I'm taking you out where that bead dress I bought you," he said

"Gabriella I want you to make sure no of this gets printed," said Troy

"I can't do that," said Gabriella

"Why?" asked Troy having a feeling he knew the answer

"Because I quit," said Gabriella and she left the office to gather her things.

"Goodbye Miss Morgan your actions have lost you an interview and a very good secretary," said Troy before he left the office.

That is how an a bad day and an accidental encounter got Gabriella Montez a shopping trip with Laker Captain Troy Bolton, a date with him and her out of her job.

A date that she later cancelled due to illness.

But Troy wasn't bothered because he had a feeling he would see her again. Besides he knew where she lived and had her number.

But as the basketball season began to take off and Gabriella got a new job they both drifted out of each other's minds.

But never mind maybe one day they'll meet again.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
